


可乐与牛奶（下）

by Gruszki



Series: 可乐与牛奶 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 声入人心 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruszki/pseuds/Gruszki
Summary: 关键词：破镜重圆/狗血恶俗/羊凡/阿黄中心向预警：男男可婚/非ABO生子/伪龚子棋x黄子弘凡/棋昱/云次方/偶尔全员





	可乐与牛奶（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：破镜重圆/狗血恶俗/羊凡/阿黄中心向
> 
> 预警：男男可婚/非ABO生子/伪龚子棋x黄子弘凡/棋昱/云次方/偶尔全员

⑬  
谣言的可怕有时不仅在于捏造并夸大莫须有的事情，更因为真真假假才极易混淆视听。那篇匿名贴中有大量黄子弘凡孕期的照片，还有龚子棋陪他出入医院的抓拍。这些十分清晰的“证据”无疑让他百口莫辩。

于是很多人原本有序的生活被打乱，当初录制节目的成员在不同场合逐个被拉入镁光灯下接受采访，内容无一例外都是这场所谓的情感纠葛。

“你对有关黄子弘凡的新闻怎么看？照片中的两个孩子真的是他的吗？”  
“你们私下有联系吗，在此之前是否知情呢？”  
“作为‘1975’的一员，方便回答一下黄子弘凡真的在节目期间和高杨秘密交往吗？”  
“请问你怎么看这四个人的关系？”

而龚子棋作为当事人之一更是成了狂轰滥炸的中心。

“请问龚子棋，当时和蔡程昱公开仅半年就分手是不是因为黄子弘凡的介入？你陪他产检的照片是不是真的？孩子是你的吗？”  
“跟他无关，孩子不是我的。”  
“那是高杨的吗，麻烦回答一下好吗？”

经纪公司不得不暂停了他的所有活动宣称一切还在调查中，并且严令禁止他私自作出任何回应。蔡程昱的微博评论区已经沦陷，一众粉丝眼泪汪汪地为他打抱不平。高杨在北京机场被围的水泄不通，一堆话筒拼命往前伸快门按个不停，他一路沉默被团队护着匆匆离开。

他满脑子都在担心黄子弘凡，他的阿黄从小在爱中长大能不能承受这样的谩骂？然而他果不其然被限制了出行，尤其不能和黄子弘凡接触，时刻有人盯着确保他不会擅自行动。于是只好拼命给对方发消息，结果只得到一条“我没事”再打就直接关了机。

高杨心慌意乱，完美的表情管理彻底崩塌。

此时事情依然在不断发酵，微博骂战愈演愈烈。龚子棋和蔡程昱的粉丝互相指责，高杨的粉丝因为双方提到当初“小凡高”CP也下场开撕，“杨杨承认过的只有肖老师，求放过他别捆绑。”而只要有黄子弘凡的支持者发声就会被三方喷得体无完肤。几天后有个自称知情人士的账号在爆料贴下面发了条评论，一时间把战火挑至顶点。

『只有我不觉得奇怪吗，Lars Huang 在伯克利出了名的easy来者不拒，本人跟他同级算是同学。』

于是瞬间三家又联合起来统一口径把炮火指向黄子弘凡，言辞刻薄内容逐渐不堪入目，逼得黄子弘凡的粉丝声泪俱下无从申辩。而等黄子弘凡自己一条条地看过去后委屈得只能苦笑，没想到他在别人心中的形象竟然如此不堪。

几天内梅溪湖众人快将他的私信打爆，全都是安慰开导鼓励的话，他十分感动一个个回复过去。而看着高杨发来的数十条消息和未接来电，黄子弘凡第一次开始思考他和高杨在一起是不是会给对方带来麻烦。毕竟他的小羊已经是一名音乐剧演员了，拥有舞台和喜欢他的观众，如果因为自己产生负面影响他一定会内疚死。于是干脆关机在家里避风头，学校那边张超自告奋勇地顶着，双胞胎也被迫呆在家哪也去不了。

两个孩子倒是很开心能和daddy整天在一起，还不停地问他“爸爸什么时候过来？”黄子弘凡面上哄他们说过几天心中却百感交集。

如果daddy不打算和爸爸在一起了你们会怪daddy吗……

事态持续恶化的某天晚上黄子弘凡刚从双胞胎房中退出来，门铃突然持续不断地响起大有不开门就一直响下去的架势。他心里一惊去看门口的显示器，一个戴着黑色棒球帽捂着黑色口罩的男人抬起头，一向温柔的桃花眼冷冷清清的。

“阿黄，开门。”

他条件反射地一怂，下意识拔腿就想跑。

高杨生气了。

心情忐忑地磨磨蹭蹭打开门的一瞬间，高大的身影闪身而入抓着他的肩膀轻巧一转就把他按在了墙上，两人之间2厘米的身高差从未这样明显过。高杨逼近他，眼神几乎算得上凶狠嘶哑着嗓音质问。

“为什么关机？！为什么不回消息！你知道我——”

他紧紧盯着面前人的眼睛，突然间卸了力气靠在他肩头浑身轻轻颤抖。

“我以为你出事了……阿黄，我好害怕。”

黄子弘凡心尖一疼连忙伸手去抱他，一叠声地说“对不起羊儿我错了，你别哭。”对方却猛地抬起头捏着他的下巴狠狠吻上去甚至用牙齿咬他的嘴唇，一直到双方都气息紊乱才停下来，然后把他轻轻拥入怀中。

“别怕阿黄，很快就会过去了，很快。”  
“明明刚才还说自己害怕呢，现在说这话你觉得有说服力吗高杨先生……”

黄子弘凡整个人都被笼罩在高杨的气息中，声音还有点喘耳朵通红。

“我怕你不理我，也怕你胡思乱想。阿黄，你得答应我不要因为这件事产生奇怪的想法，我是个成年人可以自己做出判断。我想和你，和可乐，和牛奶在一起，这一点无需怀疑。”

高杨的眼睛真好看啊，里面有漫天星光，让他想永远伴着他的小羊飞翔。

“那如果会因此影响你的音乐剧生涯呢？你的粉丝肯定不乐意年轻漂亮的高杨突然变成两个孩子的爸爸，万一她们一生气不看你演出了怎么办……”

他的眼尾红红的既可怜又有点妖冶，手指抓紧了高杨的袖口吞吞吐吐。对方存心逗他说“那我就不做音乐剧了，你和孩子更重要。”

“不行！你不演出就没有钱，养不了我们三个人。”  
“高杨哥哥不工作也养得起你们。”  
“哦哟，新疆首富石锤了。”  
“……”

两人一齐笑了起来，黄子弘凡揽着高杨的脖子郑重地亲了一下：“我答应你了。但是你也得答应我不能冲动，至少现在不能让人知道，我希望我的小羊能一直留在舞台上。”

于是当晚偷偷跑出来的高杨在看过睡着的双胞胎后迅速离开，之后新的八卦消息层出不穷这件事的热度渐渐有所下降，大约三天后突然有一个博主发了一篇贴子言辞犀利地正面反驳爆料贴，同时送上了律师函表示将以“诋毁诽谤他人名誉”为由自愿代为起诉作者。

这篇贴子来自黄子弘凡在波士顿的同学和室友，贴主详细讲述了他在伯克利勤奋努力的学习过程，如何取得了被所有人认可的优秀成绩以及认真积极的生活态度。同时表示有关孩子的问题属于他的个人隐私，再一次点出爆料贴已经侵犯了他人的隐私权属于违法行为。帖子最后还有一个视频，有中国留学生也有美国当地的同学，他们对着镜头为维护黄子弘凡而发声。

『黄子是一个非常好的人，恶意诋毁我们的朋友我们绝不答应。还有那位自称知情人士的账号主人，造谣一张嘴，希望你敢说也敢认，露个脸让我们看看你究竟是哪位同学。伯克利出了你这样的人简直是耻辱。』

此贴一出风向开始变了，不少路人表态这样的黄子弘凡应该不会做插足朋友感情的事，毕竟19岁出名的他也算网友看着成长的，然后开始抨击爆料贴严重侵犯个人隐私无视法律法规，许多人留言说互联网并非法外之地。而彻底反转局面的消息来自蔡程昱的微博更新，一直保持缄默的他发了一段声明。

『大家好，我是蔡程昱。首先感谢所有支持我为我抱不平的粉丝们，但是我在此严正申明，我与龚子棋@龚子棋Russell的感情问题与黄子弘凡@黄子弘凡_Lars毫无关系，是我个人的原因所致。我们是非常好的朋友，请关心我的大家不要被有心人恶意引导，遵守网络发言规范。另外，经过成熟的考虑后我与@龚子棋Russell决定复合，谢谢你的包容和等待，我们以后好好的[心]』

紧接着龚子棋的微博转发了这条声明，并配了一张两只手十指相扣的照片。随后高杨点赞了他们的微博并在评论区送上祝福，而他的团队也发文感谢粉丝同时重申多关注高杨的作品而不是个人生活，尤其不要跟风任何捕风捉影的不实消息。

三方粉丝纷纷回复转发，龚子棋和蔡程昱的一些粉丝说“棋昱”两人都走过了世界上许多地方，蓦然回首才发现最初的人就是归途。一时间很多人高喊“又相信爱情了”，各式祝福纷纷而来占满了评论区。而在各方的压力下爆料贴的作者公开道歉，承认因为嫉妒黄子弘凡的毕业成绩才发贴抹黑，他其实并不知道黄子弘凡的两个孩子究竟是谁的，只是自己编造了一个看似合情合理的故事，而那个“知情人士”也是他的另一个小号。

至此这场风波算是平息了，黄子弘凡看着三个人默契地像早有预谋的一通操作，心里又担心龚子棋和蔡程昱是为转移视线才复合，犹犹豫豫地打电话去问龚子棋实情。

“不是公关手段，我们真的复合了。他约我出去跟我保证说想清楚了要在一起，还说很早以前就喜欢上我了只是自己看不清楚。”

酷盖在那头轻笑出声，没告诉黄子弘凡一本正经穿了西装打着领结还做了妆发的蔡程昱如何把三盘油爆虾都递到他面前，喝酒壮胆却把自己搞得像熟透了似的满脸通红，抓着他的手颠来倒去地说“子棋我喜欢你，以后油爆虾都给你别跟我分手……”然后眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。龚子棋只好嫌弃地给一边给对方擦脸一边回答“行了行了不分手，要不要脸啊蔡程昱拿油爆虾表白，来擤一下……”

总之他和小白菜终于破镜重圆，可喜可贺。接着又跟黄子弘凡说“你得感谢高杨，他虽然没说话但可没坐以待毙。这事多亏了他，我跟蔡蔡都是举手之劳。”

这话让黄子弘凡有点懵逼，他去问高杨结果对方笑而不语只说事情解决了就好。眼看怎么也撬不出半点内容他越发好奇心里猫抓似的，可龚子棋和蔡程昱都拒绝透露详情。于是他只好又去缠高杨，耍赖撒娇威胁用了个遍也没得到答案嘴撅得老高，然后就被高杨笑着吻住了。

直到有天双胞胎洗完澡后他正在给牛奶吹头发，当初本校读研的伯克利学姐跨着时差给他发的消息弹了出来。她说高杨通过龚子棋找到她希望能帮忙再找些原来伯克利的同学一起，这才有了后面那个反驳贴和为他发声的视频。学姐称赞高杨头脑冷静思路清晰，而且为维护他想法设法是个可靠的人。

『我们伯克利亲友团准你和他在一起了。小黄子以后要健康幸福，有空带着cola和milk回来玩啊，记得让家属请客。』

牛奶在暖烘烘的微风下抱着小羊昏昏欲睡，可乐趴在旁边晃着脚丫看图画书。黄子弘凡关了风筒给儿子整理头发，突然惊觉眼泪止不住地往下流。

“阿黄不哭……”牛奶眼睛半睁半闭习惯性地伸出小手给他抹去脸上的泪水，可乐呆愣了半晌突然去拿他的手机大叫着“爸爸！daddy哭了！”然后被他捞回怀里和牛奶一起紧紧地抱着。

“……我们和爸爸一起生活好不好？每天晚上都可以听他讲故事早上送你们去上学，可乐和牛奶愿不愿意？”

可乐欢呼“daddy万岁！”牛奶埋在他胸前点点头彻底昏睡过去。

⑭  
黄子弘凡的人缘相当好到哪都能轻易获得别人喜爱，却没想到一场网络风波后竟然莫名其妙地被人表白了，就在研究生宿舍楼下。据刚从宿舍里出来的张超表示那天的黄子弘凡十分惊恐，拽着他逃跑的姿势像极了招惹完马佳后的绝地逃生。

而表白的新生学弟没有气馁，正式开始了他单方面的追求。今天送一捧紫丁香明天递一枝红玫瑰，又是张超在看完了随花附上的小卡片后做出评价“写得极富真情实感”。

“但是你要时刻谨记高杨is watching you，就算他人不在这也有耳目。”

黄子弘凡闻言翻个白眼，最大的耳目怕不就是您嘞。

他当然不会有别的想法，他的小羊那么好他爱都来不及。高杨近期继续往南进行巡演，几次视频却好像对这事很是了解，甚至连当天小学弟送的什么花都知道。消息从哪得来的黄子弘凡心如明镜，却还是忍不住嘴欠地想逗逗对方：“我们又没在一起怎么不行了，人家还不到19岁呢多么青春的年纪，你作为一个25岁的老大爷要有危机意识。”高杨就在那边温温柔柔地抿嘴一笑，看得黄子弘凡差点脱口而出“很美很美”。

“好啊，那我也追求你行吗？”

他面上一热暗骂自己太不争气，拿着手机往双胞胎的卧室走。

“你离那么远追个屁，寄个花过来都蔫了好吧。来，看看你闺女闹了一天要跟你视频。milk过来今天daddy陪你睡。”

“阿黄不许说脏话。爸爸也想可乐，过几天就回去看你。牛奶怎么了？好像不高兴。”  
“把他的小羊洗了今晚抱不了跟我闹脾气呢，这小羊崽子其实是你生的吧。”

高杨哭笑不得。黄子弘凡因为和两个孩子说话弄得镜头晃来晃去一度失焦，可乐娇俏的笑声和牛奶软糯的“我要羊羊”夹杂着他崩溃的怒吼“给我过来那是湿的不能抱！”高杨心里软成一片，对着被迫保持迷之角度的人轻声说“我爱你，阿黄。”

屏幕剧烈一晃后通话被中断，接着私聊收到好几条狰狞的表情包和一句『你变了高杨！太可怕了你一定重装了系统，我认识的AI羊不可能这样！』

显而易见，高杨甚至压根就不用追他也会毫不犹豫地做出选择。因此当小学弟又一次拿着花把他拦在校道上时黄子弘凡觉得一定要把事情说清楚，渣男的锅他坚决不背。

“学长送给你，我自己摘的……”一米八几的男生红着脸不敢直视他的眼睛，白T和牛仔裤再配一双板球鞋，一种十几岁少年独有的清爽气息扑面而来。

“你这是在学校花坛里折的吧，没人举报你啊？”张超勾勾嘴角抱胸站在一旁。

“不，不是！我去花圃摘的，付了钱的！”小学弟涨红了脸连忙摆手，“我没摘学校的花……”

黄子弘凡顶了张超一肘对方识趣儿地闭嘴，他抓抓头发皱着眉头一脸为难“你到底喜欢我什么啊？你看这喜欢一个人吧呲溜一下就喜欢了，但没准吧唧一下就不喜欢了呢。我这人可多毛病了，你就想开点别把时间浪费在我这行吧？”

结果小学弟奋力争辩，比刚才被张超怼还激动：“谁说的！学长你特别温文尔雅，笑起来也好看，唱歌好听还会制作！我特别喜欢你这样的人，要是以后也能像学长一样就好了。”

张超听见差点笑出猪叫，小眼睛眯成了一条缝指着黄子弘凡问他：“你是不是还觉得他特有涵养？”看见小学弟羞涩地拼命点头直接笑弯了腰。

“想不到想不到，黄子弘凡果然温文尔雅有涵养，廖院诚不我欺。”  
“闭嘴吧你！”

之后他和龚子棋蔡程昱一起吃饭，从张超那儿听闻这事的蔡程昱转述给龚子棋，对方想了想说“这其实算是粉丝？可以啊黄子弘凡有男粉了。再跟蔡程昱学学怎么追光，说不定还能让你认他做个弟弟，是吧蔡蔡？”吃油爆虾的人噎了一下红着脸去推他，黄子弘凡内心白眼乱翻想着就不该跟这对小情侣一起吃饭。

不过后来他想来想去还是找了个课后把小学弟约到琴房，拒绝的话还是两人单独说比较好，毕竟少年人心气儿高要面子。当天下午阳光透过琴房的大窗户落进来，黄子弘凡一边弹钢琴一边等人，结果一时太投入等停下来才发现小学弟在门口不知道站了多久。

“嘿我说你来了怎么不出声啊，不好意思我这太投入了没注意。”  
“不不，学长你弹得真好听……”

高大的年轻男孩挠着后脑勺，望向他的眼睛里闪着仰慕的光。

“你过来点我跟你说。”

小学弟于是挪到了钢琴旁边。

“你听我再跟你说说这事啊。我呢已经有两个孩子了，网上说的没错。然后虽然我还没结婚，但是有喜欢的人。这么告诉你吧，我尊重你的心意但不能接受，以后别给我送花了。不过我觉得你挺坦率的，咱们做个朋友还是没有问题的。”他表现地十分温文尔雅，自觉把话说的很得体。

然后面前的人眼圈迅速红了。

“哎哎我去你咋跟龙哥似的眼中含泪说哭就哭啊！哎哟你快别哭了，我今天也没带纸啊……”他手忙脚乱地翻完衣兜翻裤兜，差点没直接上手给抹眼泪。

“学长你没有骗我吗，你真的有喜欢的人了？”  
“对啊！怎么着不能有吗。”  
“不，不是，那我不能和他公平竞争吗，请学长至少给我一个机会。”  
“这个真没必要……”  
“为什么？他是经济独立成熟稳重吗，我虽然还在上学但我会很努力的，学长给我个机会吧！”  
“……你要是非想试试倒也不是不行，但是肯定不能公平竞争了，我——”

“可以啊，公平竞争，你想的话。”琴房门突然被打开，不久前还跟他视频通话的人走进来，怀里抱着一大捧鲜艳的红玫瑰。

黄子弘凡立刻弹起身冲到高杨身边故作镇定地瞪着他“你干嘛呢，看热闹不嫌事大啊。”然后手指戳了戳那捧花问：“这又是什么操作？”

高杨轻笑“你不是说我寄花回来都蔫了吗，那我只好回来再买给你了。我在追你啊看不出来吗？不过既然这位同学想公平竞争我也没问题，但是阿黄要一视同仁才行。”

一视同仁个屁，这白切黑的羔羊果然蔫坏。黄子弘凡只好拽着他的袖子冲对面眼泪还没干的小学弟说“这就是我喜欢的人，别听他乱说我不可能一视同仁，真的别在我这浪费时间了。”

年轻的男孩十分惊讶，盯着高杨看了好久说：“他，他不是那个音乐剧演员……”得到学长肯定的回答后激动地往前迈了一步“可是在网上他明明否认了！”

“我并没有否认，只是在等一个合适的机会。”高杨仍保持着笑意握住了黄子弘凡的手，“谢谢你喜欢阿黄，但是很抱歉我不会放手。”

小学弟似乎没料到这样的回答，沉默了半晌红着眼睛出去了，经过他们身边的时候闷声说还是会继续努力的，也许总有一天学长能注意到他。“希望学长幸福，我真的很喜欢你，以一个成年人的身份喜欢你。”

黄子弘凡心有不忍，搞来搞去还是伤害了对方的感情，于是也愁眉苦脸起来。

“阿黄难过了吗，其实我真的不介意公平竞争的。”

“你是不是故意的，明明知道我心里怎么想还说这种话？”他恶狠狠地一把抢过高杨怀中的玫瑰花坐回钢琴前，紧跟着在旁边坐下来的人无辜地眨眨眼侧着脸看他，嘴角微微上扬。

“可是我不确定，阿黄愿意告诉我你怎么想吗？”

黄子弘凡翻了个天大的白眼撇撇嘴，心底却忍不住一阵悸动“……怕了你这头腹黑羊。我的想法就是你不追我我也会选你，您看您还满意吗。”

“所以阿黄是答应和我在一起了吗？”  
“不然你以为我谁的花都收的吗！”

高杨的笑容终于扩大到眼底，美丽的桃花眼温柔地盯着略显局促的黄子弘凡“那我们再四手联弹一次吧，这次我不会再错了。”然后在琴声响起两小节后俯身吻上去。

⑮  
高杨第一次留宿的晚上和黄子弘凡一人搂着一个孩子睡着了，牛奶趴在他怀里左手抱着小羊右手揪着他胸前的衣襟，嘴里时不时呢喃一声“daddy，爸爸……”可乐在黄子弘凡臂弯中翻了个身把脚丫踩在他腰侧。第二天醒来双胞胎发现他还在高兴地多吃了半个煎蛋，可乐举着叉子问“那爸爸是跟我们一起生活了吗？”高杨微笑着点点头。

“你不演出了？别整天瞎点头，到时候缠着我要找你你倒是不用挨个哄他们。”黄子弘凡把盘子收好又去拿出小书包给两个孩子背好。

“阿黄，北京末场你一定要来。”  
“行啊，你记得留票给我，我怕抢不过你的粉丝。”他爽快地答应，然后被拉着亲了一下才红着耳朵送双胞胎出门，走之前可乐和牛奶扑进高杨怀里各自要了个分别kiss。

之后黄子弘凡仍然和双胞胎留在北京，高杨继续演出有空就飞回去见个面，等巡演终于临近尾声他落地北京开始为末场做准备。在一个结束排练的周末，黄子弘凡的父母突然到访。

一向被吐槽为“老大爷”“0.5倍速”的人肉眼可见的焦虑，在厨房帮忙的时候紧张地直跺脚。

“卧槽你不是在发抖吧羊儿？又不是没见过我爸妈你怕什么。”黄子弘凡把炒好的菜装盘递给他并快速捏了一把那白净的脸。

高杨曾在直播中翻车让黄子弘凡植皮结果被黄妈妈听见，但那时的尴尬和慌乱都远不及这一次正式见面，他是黄子弘凡“以结婚为目的”谈恋爱的男朋友。他点点头摆出完美的表情同手同脚地端着盘子出去了。

“……”

不过好在吃饭期间气氛融洽，可乐一直叽叽喳喳地说话牛奶乖乖地吃完了整碗饭，高杨表面上装得十分镇定和黄父黄母相谈甚欢，桌子下握着黄子弘凡的手一直轻轻发抖。饭后黄妈妈拉着儿子进厨房洗碗，原本说着“做饭就不洗碗”执意要替男朋友的高杨被黄爸爸叫住，两人对视一眼知道这才进入正题。

厨房里黄子弘凡乖乖地站在妈妈身边刷碗，在她开口前先压低声音把高杨如何找到伯克利的同学又策划了那篇反驳贴的事说了，然后音量虽小但十分坚定地说：“我喜欢他，一直都喜欢，我想跟他在一起。”黄妈妈温柔一笑摸着他的侧脸“元元，妈妈只希望你幸福就好。”

黄子弘凡眼眶一热突然惊道：“妈你把洗洁精弄我脸上了！”

等两人收拾好回客厅时可乐和牛奶在沙发上看电视，高杨陪着黄爸爸一边喝酒一边聊天氛围相当好，回望他的眼神带着肯定的笑意。当晚父母准备回酒店前黄妈妈凑到黄子弘凡耳边说了句什么，惹得他瞬间脸红到脖子根忙不迭地推着爸妈出门。

当晚双胞胎不缠着要和daddy爸爸睡了，于是哄完孩子后黄子弘凡在卧室里突然变得十分忙碌。他把衣柜里的衣服拿出来又挂回去，一堆水乳面霜和精华从高到低排一遍再从低到高放回去，在他差点把柜子和地板都擦一遍时靠在床头静静看着他忙活了半小时的高杨微笑着说“我去客厅睡吧，你别弄了。”

黄子弘凡摆弄窗户锁的身形一顿，一闭眼一咬牙冲到床边掀起自己那床被子钻进去“那啥这屋里太乱了我就收拾下不然睡不着，现在可以了我睡了晚安。”

“阿黄很紧张吗？”高杨轻笑。

蒙着头背对他的人沉默半晌闷闷地说“……有了cola和milk后就只跟他们一起睡过了，我又不像你……”  
“我也只有阿黄一个。”  
“少骗人，高杨你变了我跟你说。”

他只好伸手去拉几乎要把自己闷死在被子里的人，认真地看着他的侧脸“没有骗你，是真的。我和肖老师相处很默契但是不太像恋人，只接过吻而已。阿黄，你对我来说是不一样的。”

黄子弘凡慢吞吞地翻过来正对他，把被子拉下来露出两只大眼睛“那你对我是什么感觉？”

高杨那双眼睛含情脉脉，声线温柔撩拨心弦：“想跟你四手联弹看你气急败坏，故意把天聊死等你拼命找话题，喜欢和你一起直播待在旁边听你说话，有别人追你我会生气会嫉妒，还想每天跟你一起入睡一起醒来。阿黄，我对你就是这样的感觉。”

完蛋，高杨一定又开始给他下蛊了，黄子弘凡不仅头晕无力还能感受到全身血液直冲脑门，估计还能看见他脑袋顶上冒出的烟。眼看高杨又要开口连忙一手遮住他的眼睛一手去捂嘴巴，结结巴巴地大喊“我我妈说了有可乐和牛奶就够了不让我再生了所以你快闭嘴吧别说了！”

艹，他在说什么……

黄子弘凡想就地挖个坑把自己埋了，高杨脸上陡然升起的热度通过指尖传来，他在心里直把自己骂了一万遍说话不过脑子。

“阿黄真可爱，我好喜欢。”高杨把臊得很不能缩成一团的人揽进怀里十指相扣，轻轻在他鼻尖落下一吻，黄子弘凡埋在对方胸前满脸通红地说“我也好喜欢你，高杨。”

北京场作为末场演出备受期待，据说还有返场惊喜。微博上相关话题讨论度节节攀升，演员们也不遗余力地进行宣传。而在此期间有一条“高杨现身央音”还被拍到和一个人一起离开的报道小小地引起一波躁动，黄子弘凡刷到这条消息时紧张地不停打电话确认高杨有没有受到影响。

“放心我没事，票给你留好了记得一定要来，带上可乐和牛奶。”忙着排练做准备的人在电话那头这么回复。他不放心又去高杨的超话里看，果不其然内部已经炸翻了天。

『杨杨是去见超鹅了吧？姐妹们不用大惊小怪。』  
『那人的穿衣风格一看就不是张超好吧，倒像hzhf 就是带着帽子还抱了一大捧花看不清脸。』  
『求别提，上次羊儿都否认了能不能不搞他，都哪一年了还有人在磕CP』  
『那是团队发的声明，小羊自己没说话连微博都没转。不过我觉得hz很好啊，被自己同学黑得那么惨我都心疼他。有孩子怎么了，人家自己带孩子还能全A毕业，坚强又努力吊打键盘侠好吗？就是不知道谁渣了他，当时看照片他总一个人真是可怜，g7是真的很讲义气了。』

黄子弘凡心里一暖，上次的“爆料”事件后高杨的粉丝普遍对他反应敏感，像这样愿意为他说话实在很少。不过他倒是挺庆幸这些粉丝能这么维护高杨。

『不过还有人记得吗上次的剧院采访，杨杨说如果有了喜欢的人就会送很多红玫瑰去追，觉得这样特别浪漫，还说现在就在尝试……』  
『那是他的角色戏份，别自我高潮。讲真高杨要是谈恋爱了我就脱粉，不可能让他拿我的钱养别人。』  
『哦哟您口气真大，以为自己在这追爱豆呢不准人家谈恋爱？羊儿对自己的人生很负责用不着您指手画脚，我支持他的任何决定。另外他就是真有恋人了也用不着您那点钱养。』

看到这他心里突然“咯噔”一下，高杨的角色要怎么演他不太清楚，但是那天对方抱着一大捧鲜艳的红玫瑰闯进琴房的画面他记忆犹新。黄子弘凡越想越觉得不对劲，尤其高杨还一再让他去看末场演出。他突然有了个想法把自己吓得一抖。

“你老实说干嘛非得让我去看？还要带着可乐跟牛奶。我告诉你啊你别搞事情，你现在正在上升期不能出任何问题的听见没。”

晚上他揪着高杨的衣领跨坐在对方身上龇牙咧嘴地教训人，高杨保持微笑轻挠他的腰窝声音低哑“你来就知道了，我保证绝对不搞事。”

半信半疑的黄子弘凡在演出当晚穿了一身可以与夜色融为一体的黑衣黑裤，墨镜口罩帽子一应俱全还绑了条头巾像个极端分子。他拿着高杨给的票在安保怀疑的眼神中带着两个孩子鬼鬼祟祟地入场，惹来很多人侧目，然后坐到了全场最外围的角落里。

“……”看来是他想多了。

整场演出非常精彩每个演员的表现都很出众，音乐舞美无可挑剔。双胞胎虽然看不懂但眼尖地一眼就能分辨出哪个是高杨，然后聚精会神地盯着他看不吵不闹。黄子弘凡欣喜又骄傲，他的小羊比起第一部音乐剧时简直判若两人，在舞台上就像一束光让他一分一秒都不舍得挪开视线。返场时演员们的即兴表演和现场互动也十分吸引人，台下笑声一片。

高杨和女主角的互动引发一阵尖叫和欢呼，黄子弘凡也乐得拍手叫好，没想到高杨突然看向观众席像他龙哥一样深情地凝望着远方，然后缓缓开口：“刚才在剧里面我把花给了我们优秀的女演员，但是此刻我想把花给我心中最好的你。谢谢你喜欢我，支持我，陪伴我。现在，我想问你——”

他说这话的时候视线扫过了全场每一个人，温柔的神态让台下静悄悄的都在等他后面的话。这时黄子弘凡发现高杨看了过来，即使距离很远他却依然能感受到那双漂亮的桃花眼里灼热滚烫的目光，精确地落在了他的身上。

“我想问你，你愿意和我一起回我的家乡吗？”

观众席沸腾了，一声声“我愿意！”此起彼伏，黄子弘凡摸着自己“扑通扑通”跳得好大声的心口轻声说：“我愿意。”

“daddy你怎么又哭啦？”

他扯下头巾在脸上一通抹，偏过头跟双胞胎说“daddy没哭是这里面太热了”，心想卧槽这个头巾还挺吸水今天算是带上了。

之后微博话题 #高杨示爱粉丝# 上了热搜，而小半年后高杨在采访中承认正在恋爱中，经过一番动静不小的祝福和脱粉两方骂战，他已经“有主”的身份算是被大众接受了。只是另一半从没公开过，粉丝和不少路人也是十分好奇猜测不断。

直到四月份黄子弘凡更新了一条微博，照片里他带着一顶小尖帽正在许愿，可乐在旁边伸长了胳膊偷偷去拿蛋糕上的水果，牛奶嘴角沾着奶油笑弯了一双小桃花眼看着镜头。

『新疆太远了，@高杨_Gyon不如你先跟我回成都吧』

-完-

番外三则

1.  
后来黄子弘凡问郑云龙为啥他和高杨、蔡程昱和龚子棋的事他都知道，明明他们都是偷偷交往的。对方抠了抠鼻子咬着嘴皮说“你不知道在老福特上你们的CP热度仅次于云次方？”

“……真的吗大龙哥？”

“假的。”

黄子弘凡丧着脸回到高杨身边，郑云龙面无表情地被正和旁边人说话的阿云嘎按住了又去拿酒的手。

少年人眼中的爱意怎么掩饰得住？年轻人还是太天真，以为他这么多年盯人是白盯的吗。

2.  
蔡程昱预产期前最后一次产检，张超被迫作为老云家的代表陪同在侧。

“子棋怎么办我好紧张，他健不健康啊发育完全了吗？”

龚子棋握着他的手连声保证一切正常，并试图安慰焦躁不安的孕夫。

“你就放心吧龚子棋有经验着呢，黄子当初产检就是他陪着的，你看可乐跟牛奶多健康。”

“……”

女儿出生的第五天黄子弘凡和高杨来医院探望。蔡程昱初为人父每次抱着小小的婴儿都手足无措，喂奶时的姿势也十足十的别扭，黄子弘凡于是自告奋勇示范给他看。

只见他轻巧一搂就让小婴儿斜躺在怀里嘴巴靠近胸口，同时右手轻轻拍打背部说可以防止呛奶。蔡程昱看得认真连连点头，龚子棋就给小姑娘整理襁褓准备把她抱回蔡程昱怀里。

“哎哟快学着点蔡蔡。不过黄子一看就是子棋陪着生产的，这一个喂奶一个抱的配合多默契。”原本跟着方书剑他们一起走的张超折回来拿东西，一进门看见这场景忍不住发出假声男中的赞美。

……

“张超不会说话就把嘴给我闭上！”/“超儿，不会说话就把嘴闭上。”

3.  
黄子弘凡后来还是生了第三个孩子，一个不黑也不白的男孩，张嘴能发出high high 升F的哭声。

检查出有孕的时候高杨抱着他不停地道歉“对不起阿黄，明明答应过不再让你受苦的。如果你不想生我们就不要了。”他犹豫着任高杨预约了手术同时请了一个星期的假准备在家照顾他。

结果去医院的当天他坐在床上坚决不起来，双手死死护着肚子说“不行我得生，他昨晚托梦给我了。”于是他把胎梦讲给高杨听。

“我这次梦到一个小男孩站在首席位上，就是大龙哥和嘎子哥都坐过的6号位我看得可清楚了。这孩子以后肯定能继承咱俩的衣钵在音乐道路上走得特别远！”

高杨一愣哭笑不得，但看着黄子弘凡眼中光彩四溢他便也伸手去摸尚且平坦的腹部。

“嗯，只要你高兴就好。谢谢阿黄。”


End file.
